HP Pokemon : Gotta Catch'em All
by Mateos
Summary: Harry Potter after sacrificing himself for the wizarding world, instead of meeting his loved ones, is born in a new world, the Pokemon World. To Harry, this was like a gift for all the troubles that he went through in his past life. Now that he is here, his goal is to be the Pokemon master and also you know what they say, Gotta catch'em All. (A very Silly Story. Harem, Incest tags)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the Pokemon Franchise.**

**AN**

**First of all, once again I am doing another story which has been floating around in my mind, which got further inspired by the fanfictions of the following amazing writers :**

**Forever United Never We Fall's 'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Kanto League Journey', vincentgrey21's 'Essence', 's 'A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum', The Straight Elf's 'Traveler'.**

**If you are a fan of Pokemon, please do read their stories if you haven't read them yet, I assure you they are amazing.**

**The story I have started writing is heavily influenced by them. Most of the ideas in the first ten or so chapters have been taken from them. A couple of such ideas directly taken from them, with their permission of course (Except from vincentgrey21, I didn't receive any reply from him yet, hopefully he will allow it when he sees my pm else I will take down what I have put in my story if he says so).**

**And if any of you can find those ideas then congrats you get a digital cookie. (Clues : some Pokemon encounter, some Pokemon caught by MC, encounter with some people, some Pokemon moves, some Pokemon battles and training)**

**The story is an easy going one, no dark themes whatsoever. Have Harem, Incest and since MC starts at 12 Shotacon as well. And if you didn't pay attention to the description, the story will be a silly one , with hopefully some good story elements. That means no drama, no super duper rivals/villains etc.**

**Harem candidates for sure are Hermione Granger, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Mallow, Lana and Lillie. (Of course there will be others)**

**English is not my first language, so there may be a lot of cringe worthy dialogues, mistakes etc. Cliches are all over the story. Updates as is my norm, will take a long time, like months and months long. If you don't like these factors don't read it, plain and simple.**

**For those who still decide to read my story, THANK YOU!**

**Special thanks to Storm Fury for editing this chapter, seriously thank you dude.**

**Please read & review, any and all criticism, ideas are welcome as I know I will be making a lot of mistakes (Especially will Pokemon facts).**

**AN**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Red maple leaves were dancing around in the Autumn wind that twirled around the beautiful town of Pallet. The vast green fields, the quiet ambience and rolling hills created a mesmerising scenery that would make anyone stop and enjoy the beauty of nature. In a corner of the town, near a white picket fenced house, under the shade of a tree, a boy of roughly twelve years old was sitting, enjoying a book in the pleasant climate.

"Harry, come inside. Lunch is ready", a sweet and caring voice called out through the window of the simple house adorned in a pleasing light white and red coloured paint.

"Coming Mom", replied the soon to be twelve-year-old Ashton Harry Ketchum. He was enjoying a book on Pokémon and Battle styles when his mother called him for lunch. In the eyes of everyone Harry may be a barely twelve-year-old boy, but inside, he was much older.

Harry remembers his past life, where he was Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, wizard and the one who ended the reign of terror caused by one of the most terrible Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort. From being an underfed orphan, a glorified celebrity, being called a liar and finally the chosen one, Harry has been through a lot in his past life, which has made him more mature than his young age in his current life would have suggested.

His previous eighteen years of life, experienced many tumultuous events, all of which, single handily lead him to defeat the villain that so haunted his life, while losing his life along the way of said achievement. He didn't have much friends or people who genuinely loved him in his past life, other than Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Fred & George Weasley and Sirius Black, everybody else was an opportunist at best and backstabbers at worst.

During the final moments of his death, Harry was amused by the thought of Draco Malfoy and Voldemort being better than his so-called friends, as at least they were open in their hatred of him.

All things aside, it no longer matters now as Harry, instead of meeting his loved ones upon his death, has somehow been born in a new world. A world filled with creatures called Pokémon, which is short for Pocket Monster. A world where people and Pokémon travelled and trained together, a world so filled with love and hope that the more Harry learned about it the more he has come to enjoy it, even more so than his previous magical one.

Entering the house, Harry was greeted by his mother, a short woman with a kind benevolent grace, one who exudes warmth from her very being. Delia Ketchum was a woman who had brown hair done in a short ponytail, having a height of five foot five inches, and wore a yellow blouse, with a pink overcoat and a dark blue knee length skirt. Seeing Harry, Delia promptly gave him a tight hug and led him to the dining table to partake in Lunch, during which they talked about all things related to Pokémon, mainly Harry asking about his mother's experience and picking her knowledge on the said topic, which may not have been much since she only travelled around and didn't take part in any type of competition.

"So, Harry, are you excited about getting your first Pokémon?", Delia asked as she put away the utensils with Harry helping her along.

"Yeah, can't wait for tomorrow to come mom, though I still haven't decided which Pokémon to choose, Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. Probably not Bulbasaur since Mione always wanted to have one."

"I am glad you are putting your friends wishes before yours Harry. And I am sure Mione would be very pleased with your decision. Well whichever Pokémon you choose, take care of him or her. All Pokémon are wonderful in their own right." Delia replied with a smile.

"You are right mom and I won't hurt Mione you know that mom. Still, I can't help but wonder." Harry said with a full-blown grin.

"And you do remember what I taught you about camping, taking care of Pokémon and other things, don't you?"

"Of course, mom, and I also remember all the classes I had with Professor Oak about being a Pokémon trainer as well." Harry replied making Delia smile.

"Good boy. Now then you better go and make sure that everything you need on your journey is done packed up."

"Yeah sure thing Mom. And thanks for teaching me a lot mom", Harry said while giving his mother a hug. After which Harry ran up the stairs to his room, to make sure he was ready for his journey tomorrow.

One thing Harry could say about the two worlds he had experienced, the magical world and the Pokémon world, is that both were fantastic in their own way. The Magical world, well it was magical, wizards and witches, goblins, house elves, centaurs, unicorns, dragons, and so much more. But it was a world marred by arrogance, hatred, wanton destruction, greed and unfaithfulness. The Pokémon world on the other hand was fantastic, even more so than the Magical world with just the presence of Pokémon in it, but the people here have many advanced technologies that put even magic to shame, along with how kind, helpful and loyal most of the people in this world seemed to be, Harry truly considered this world to be his gift for what he went through in his old life.

Among the various technologies, Harry was utilising one such tech, which always made him admire the ingenuity and skill of the people of this world. Harry was currently packing up for his Pokémon journey, he had a standard edition league travelling bag which he was packing up with various items like sleeping bag, a small tent, various Pokémon food, utensils, travel gear like rope, knife, etc and the usual clothes and other miscellaneous things. What is wonderful about this bag is that even with all the things put inside, along with having more space after doing so, it remained the same size of a school bag. The shrinking technology, which was perfected for the Poke balls, had been used in the creation of the bag, making it so that the bag contains a very large space inside as well as keeping the things put inside in their shrunken form. Even a small tent can be shrunk to the size of a match box, which made it easier to carry around as well as to set it up as and when needed.

After carefully packing everything up and double checking everything, Harry was just about to hit the TV on the latest Pokémon league battles when his mom called him down for dinner. A dinner once again filled with laughter, excited talks and wide discussions on anything and everything related to Pokémon. Overall it was a typical day in the Ketchum household, albeit one that was filled with anticipation of what would come tomorrow.

* * *

It was a busy morning in the Ketchum residence as Harry got ready to go to Professor Oak's laboratory for getting his first Pokémon. Delia fussed around Harry like a bedraggled mother hen, while Harry allowed her to do so, enjoying her care and warmth and making him feel the utmost of love in response to her actions. He loved his mother very much, having never experienced his mother's love in the past life, Delia Ketchum for Harry was an Angel, an angel he would cherish with all he had. After a couple of more fussing, Delia let Harry go with a reminder,

"Come back home and show me the Pokémon you choose, before you start out on your journey Harry."

"Sure thing Mom, just wait for it and I will be back with my very own Pokémon and first partner."

Harry wore light blue pants, league issued adventure shoes, black gloves, black t-shirt with a blue jacket over it and a hat that had a league symbol on it, to keep his untameable hair under check. The hair making Harry always wonder whether the Potter Hair came along with him on his new life. Starting up on a light jog, Harry easily reached the laboratory in but a few minutes, which was situated on a small hill in the centre of small time Pallet Town.

The light jog was only a warm-up for Harry, who have been doing various rigorous exercises to keep himself fit and healthy. Knowing about his journey that would come as well as the experience of his past life drew him to excel at it. For a twelve-year-old, Harry was taller at nearly five foot four inches, with not a shred of baby fat visible on his face or body. He had an angular face with well-cut jaws and a bright pair of brown eyes, which he inherited from his mother and a messy black hair.

Throughout the light jog towards Professor Oak's lab, Harry remembered all the extra training he put in, in order to be the best in what he hoped to be, a Pokémon Master. After learning from his mother at the age of seven about what it meant to be a Pokémon trainer, the different league regions, Harry started to work out so as to improve his physique as he knew it will help him in both his journey as well as in instilling a good work ethic. Along with that, he read through everything he could regarding Pokémon, learning cooking and camping from his mother, watching the various battles in the TV in order to come up with a style of his own, and how to take care of his Pokémon from the classes by Professor Oak. Thoughts of Professor Oak's classes brought a warm smile to his face as he remembered meeting his better half, the girl who seems to be always there for him, no matter the time or place, and even across worlds as it turned out to be the case.

Upon reaching the laboratory entrance, Harry was suddenly tackle hugged tightly by a smaller body, who squealed sharply, "Harry". Even with the abruptness of the tackle hug, Harry easily returned the hug with a small joyful laugh and twirled the small body pressed to him around. After letting the smaller person down, Harry lightly kissed her temples.

"Good to see you to Mione", Harry murmured with a tenderness and love that was beyond his twelve-year-old psyche.

The small girl, who tackled hug Harry, was twelve years old, the same age as him. She had messy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, standing at five foot two inches was Mione Strauss, Harry's best friend and lover in both his past life as well as in this new one. Mione Strauss was Hermione Granger from his life as Harry Potter and just like him, had retained her memories of past life. They met in this new world when their parents sent them to Professor Oak's laboratory to learn about being a Pokémon trainer. Emma Strauss, Mione's mother was a close friend of Delia as well. Mione knew Harry the moment she saw him, and thus once again began the tackle hug tradition that both enjoyed very much.

"Are you excited about our new journey Mione?" Harry asked while holding her close. Looking at her closely, Harry noticed that she has done her hair in a neat ponytail. Mione wore tight black shorts that emphasised her budding curves, along with a black halter top, with a pink sweatshirt over it.

"As long as there aren't a bunch of people wearing skull masks with weird gang names chasing after us", Mione teased.

"Hey that was the old boring world. Nothing like that happens here. Besides are you telling me you're not the least bit excited at the prospect of having your very first Pokémon?" Harry countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I am, I studied for so long about all the Pokémon, their types, their habitats, their weaknesses, what moves they can learn...mhm", Mione was cut short as Harry kissed her on the lips which Mione gladly reciprocated. Kissing until they couldn't hold their breath anymore, they released their tightly sealed lips for taking a breath, both held each other close, relishing in the love and warmth brought by the presence of one another. Harry murmured along with his shallow breaths, "Never change Mione". After basking in their closeness some more, both Harry and Mione decided to enter the lab and wait for professor Oak to give them their first Pokémon.

Inside the big lab, adorned with clean tiled floors and various types of equipment, two boys of twelve years of age stood leaning on opposite walls glaring at each other.

"It looks like Red and Gary are at each other's throats" Harry said with a sigh.

"Meh, I think they are frenemies at best" Mione replied as both of them were used to the quarrels of the said boys who each wanted to be considered the best Pokémon trainer than the other. A rivalry that started the moment they met each other in professor Oak's class.

Shaking his head, Harry called out to both boys in greeting, "Red, Gary," who in return gave a nod towards the duo and then continued their staring contest.

"Oh well, let's leave them to their staring contest and wait for professor Oak. Look we will take those benches", Harry led Mione to the benches situated on the side of the room.

After waiting for an hour, Gary got irritated and yelled out loudly causing everyone in the room to flinch at the loud sound, as it caused their ears to ring, "Oye Gramps, come out and give us our Pokémon."

A loud crash could be heard from inside, followed by more shuffling noises. Both Harry and Mione looked at each other with the same thought in mind, 'He couldn't have fallen asleep right?'.

After a minute or two, a man with greying hair along the sides of his brown hair came out from inside the lab. He wore brown shirt and grey pants, with a white lab coat. This was the acclaimed Professor Oak, whose expertise in Pokémon is renowned throughout the entire regions of the Pokémon world.

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Oak gave a kind smile towards the kids waiting for him in the lounge.

"Come on inside, I was just setting things up for you guys"

"You fell asleep, didn't you?", accused Gary who dismantled his Grandfather's subtle attempt at a cover up.

"Oh, my look at the time, come on hurry up and see which Pokémon awaits you", Oak quickly switched topics while ignoring his grandson and led them all inside where three Poke balls waited for them in all their glory.

Getting inside, Harry quickly realised the problem, which he soon pointed out to the professor, "But prof. Oak, there is only three Poke balls and four of us."

Professor Oak was in the process of handing out the Pokedexes to the new trainers, as it functioned as both Trainer ID, which detailed all the information of their journey including all the Pokémon they have ever caught and even seen, as well as a complete Pokémon encyclopaedia, having information on all the Pokémon in the Kanto region, which included their type, evolution chart, moves possible by them along with sample videos of how said moves are done by that specific Pokémon and more.

"Oh right, I forgot. Not to worry kids I have other Pokémon here around the lab that is sure to be suitable for beginners like you. It's just that one of you have to wait a bit more for me to get it" Oak said apologetically as he finished handing out the Pokedexes.

"No way I am waiting" Gary said as soon as their Pokedexes were registered, as he quickly grabbed Squirtle's Poke ball. While heading out he commented to the others in the room, "Smell ya later losers", in his usual arrogant tune. Red hesitated a bit, and being goaded by Gary's comment, decided to not wait and grabbed Charmander, as ultimately, he didn't want to be left behind by Gary. Red too headed out of the lab quickly as well, just as impatient as Gary so as to start his journey quickly, and not to be out done by his rival.

Harry and Mione looked at each other, neither caring about the actions of the other two boys. Harry nudged Mione forward, "You wanted a Bulbasaur, Mione. Take it, I can wait a bit more."

Mione nodded her head as by now she knew Harry very well and decided to accept his choice and wait along with him for Professor Oak to give Harry a Pokémon.

"Sorry about that Harry, wait just a moment and I will see what Pokémon I have that is suitable for you." Oak apologized once more to Harry and headed outside his lab to the Pokémon ranch behind the lab to find Harry a Pokémon.

While waiting for the professor, Harry once again nudged Mione saying, "Why don't you let Bulbasaur out of the Poke ball and get to familiarise?"

Mione agreed with Harry and quickly called out her Pokémon. A cute little Pokémon with green coloured body, and a green bulb on its back, which looked like a closed flower bloom, came out giving a cute grunt of "bulbasaur". The Pokémon tilted her head as Mione started petting her while reading the information from the pokedex prof. Oak gave the four kids, the pokedex identifying the Pokémon as female.

"Who's a good Bulbasaur, that's right you are. Hello Bulbasaur my name is Mione and we are going to be partners from now on. And this is Ashton Harry Ketchum or Harry for short, my best friend and lover. We'll be traveling together. We are currently waiting for professor Oak to get Harry his Pokémon as well." Bulbasaur excitedly rubbed her head against Mione's hand and agreed to whatever her trainer said. Harry also greeted Bulbasaur and started playing with her along with Mione.

It didn't take long for professor Oak to come back inside with a Poke ball that had a lightning bolt sticker on it. Handing the ball to Harry, prof. Oak said, "I found him gnawing at the electrical wiring outside my lab a couple of weeks ago. Had to catch him before he caused a problem. He is a bit temperamental but I believe you can handle him Harry. Go on, see the Pokémon for yourself."

With a nod, Harry called out the Pokémon, who turned out to be a Pikachu who immediately tensed upon seeing strangers. The bright yellow Pokémon stood on all fours, his ears pointed back, waiting to attack any who crossed him. Seeing the tensed Pikachu, Harry crouched down to Pikachu's level and slowly extended his hand towards the Pokémon.

"Hey there buddy, my name is Ashton Harry Ketchum. I am going to start a journey to be the best Pokémon trainer there is. What do you say? Do you want to come with me? Together we can get strong and you will have lots to eat as well." Harry stated slowly while holding some Pokémon food in his hand, which he took out from his bag. Pikachu tensed slightly when Harry extended his hand, but relaxed after hearing what Harry had said. Pikachu stood on two and got into a thinking pose, then slowly sniffed the Pokémon food, finding it to his liking, gobbled it up. After finishing it up, Pikachu ran across Harry's hand, finally coming to rest on his shoulder and give the boy an affectionate rub on his cheeks, making Harry laugh out loud in delight. "Pika, pika, Pikachu"

"Thanks for choosing me buddy, I promise we will have a blast. Now you already know professor Oak. So this is my best friend and lover Mione and her Pokémon Bulbasaur, who will be traveling with us" said Harry pointing towards each one present in the room, they in turn greeted Pikachu back. Turning back to Professor Oak, both Harry and Mione thanked him. To which Oak replied how delighted he was to have such wonderful trainers and gave his congratulations to Harry on befriending Pikachu before they eventually left the lab.

Mione called Bulbasaur back into her Poke ball. Harry doing the same with his Pikachu. Both Harry and Mione had already packed for their journey and all that was left was to visit their parents, showing them their very own Pokémon and then be off on their journey. Both Emma and Delia were waiting at the Ketchum residence for their kids to visit them, who upon the arrival of said kids, started fussing over both them and their Pokémon, embarrassing the kids while their Pokémon Bulbasaur and Pikachu enjoyed the attention, before once again eventually letting them start on their journey.

Holding hands, Harry and Mione reached the small hillside outside Pallet Town, where route 1 started. Taking a look back at their home town, both smiled towards each other, then turned and entered the forest path of route 1.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter allowed you readers how it's going to progress. **

**So how is it? Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or the Pokemon Franchise.**

**AN**

**This chapter contains plots and elements taken from Forever United Never We Fall's 'The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Kanto League Journey' with his permission. For those who haven't read it, should do so as it is a very good Pokemon story.**

**The story is an easy going one, no dark themes whatsoever. Have Harem, Incest and since MC starts at 12, Shotacon as well. And if you didn't pay attention to the description, the story will be a silly one , with hopefully some good story elements. That means no drama, no super duper rivals/villains etc.**

**As stated above (same as in first chapter) this story is a rather silly one, please don't take it in a serious sense. It is because of this fact that I decided to keep the starting age at 12, not too young and not too mature so as to keep it light and silly.**

**I say this again, A VERY SILLY STORY. No serious in depth character development, have OP Harry and fluff galore. I am writing this because I recently started watching the whole thing again in preparation for Sword and Shield. This a story where I just wanted to add random plot bunnies and fluffs to the normal show.**

**English is not my first language, so there may be a lot of cringe worthy dialogues, mistakes etc. Cliches are all over the story. Updates as is my norm, will take a long time, like months and months long. **

**If you don't like these factors don't read it, plain and simple.**

**For those who still decide to read my story, THANK YOU!**

**This chapter hasn't been edited, so expect a lot of mistakes.**

**Please read & review, any and all criticism, ideas are welcome as I know I will be making a lot of mistakes (Especially will Pokemon facts).**

**AN**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Mione have been traveling through the small forest area of Route 1, which was home to various small and beginner level Pokémon. Many starting trainers would pass through the Route 1, either in search of Pokémon to catch or to train by battling against the Pokémon found on the route. Both cross world companions decided to take their journey slow, enjoying it fully as well as training up their Pokémon and eventually catching more. Harry has decided to challenge the league while Mione wanted to be a Pokémon researcher. So, both made their way to Viridian city, which is just past the forest, in a leisurely pace.

The first Pokémon gym Harry wanted to challenge was in Pewter city. The gym leader was named Brock, defeating whom will earn one the boulder badge. Harry has already learned the fact that Brock uses ground/rock type Pokémon and was tough to beat as well for beginner trainers like him. That being the case, Harry decided to spend some time in the relatively small forest area of route 1 to get a head start in training his Pokémon in preparation for future battles. Though Harry wanted to challenge the league, he wanted to take it slow and haven't decided to join the upcoming Indigo league yet. Mione as always was supportive of whatever decision Harry made.

* * *

The duo after traveling some time, came to a stop when it was close to noon and almost half way through the forest. Harry looked around with Mione for a clearing to set up camp for the day, and soon found one that was not too far away from the road. After taking a look at the clearing, it was obvious that many people have used it for camping and thus creating a well-preserved area for resting. Soon both got busy with preparing the camp, Harry went out to get some firewood while Mione built a small fire pit. Then both prepared lunches, while letting their Pokémon out to play besides the small stream near their camp. After filling their bellies, both trainers and Pokémon rested for a while. Then Harry called out to Pikachu who was resting nearby, "Hey, buddy let's see what all moves you have learned. The pokedex showed me you know **quick attack, tail whip, thunder shock** and **tackle**."

Pikachu quickly got up and ran up to Harry, who was looking through his bag to find something to use as target, for practicing moves. After finding a small tin can that was empty of Pokémon food, he placed it in the middle of the clearing away from the camp, and continued his instructions for Pikachu, "Alright Pikachu show me your moves by doing them on the tin can."

Pikachu complied and got into his battle stance, on all fours, and deftly executed the moves he knew. Harry carefully observed each one of Pikachu's moves, making mental notes on what to improve upon along with where Pikachu was lacking, like his speed, stamina etc. After Pikachu completed his move set, Harry came beside Pikachu and petted him, "Nicely done buddy. Though we are going to improve a lot upon what you already know."

Then settling themselves down, Harry started explaining his plans to Pikachu, "Pikachu, as an electric Pokémon, you will be always weak against ground and rock type Pokémon. Your electric type moves will be ineffective in most cases and sometimes there will be Pokémon who are outright immune to such attacks as well. Along with that, you have a small build, therefore lacks in strength that bulky Pokémon have and almost all ground/rock type Pokémon have a bulky build that put emphasis on strength, thus making direct full on contest pointless. But don't be fooled by that though, since most of them are surprisingly agile even with their bulky bodies. Well you have no need to worry, where you lack in strength, you make up in speed, a speed that I can guarantee that will surpass almost all ground/rock type and trust me we are going to work double time on improving that. Then there is a move you can learn called **Iron tail**, a steel type move, which is very effective against rock type Pokémon."

Stopping and looking towards Pikachu to see whether he had followed his conversation so far and finding that he did, Harry continued, "Currently you have attacking moves but lacks defensive moves. So, we will also learn **double team** and later on **light screen** as well. Now then shall we get started?"

Pikachu was very excited after hearing Harry's plan and eagerly nodded his head in acceptance. Harry first decided to increase Pikachu's stamina and speed by letting Pikachu carry small weights which Ash gradually increased as Pikachu got used to the current one. In order to teach **double team**, Harry threw pebbles at Pikachu while the latter dodged it using **quick attack**, as this will increase Pikachu's speed as well get a feel for how to use his speed in creating the mirage that is **double team**.

Harry also trained Pikachu in using **thunder shock** by making him hit different targets both stationary and mobile, allowing Pikachu to use as much of it so that he can further build and increase his electric reserves in order to teach him **thunderbolt, **eventually** thunder **as well. Finally teaching **Iron tail** consisted of letting Pikachu hit pebbles thrown by Harry using tail whip, letting him build up tail muscles and getting a hang of using his tail for offence. Harry was always a doer, as such, minutes into the training, he got caught up in it and stripped himself to his boxers and joined Pikachu in his training with his own set of exercise regime. Enticing Mione has never crossed his mind, nope definitely not.

Mione on the other hand stayed nearby, carefully observing both trainer and his Pokémon, her researcher mentality showing through. She made careful observations in how the personality of both Pokémon and its trainer blended together. Already she can see, Harry's boldness and hardworking nature taking hold on Pikachu and looking down to her side, she could see her Bulbasaur taking on her passive and observational characteristics.

For Mione traveling with Harry, being with him, supporting him and to do what she loved to her heart's content was like a dream come true. With a happy sigh, she went back to her research, after all seeing Harry in just his boxers doing exercise along with his Pokémon was just as tempting as her research, which in of itself was a research material for her.

The group continued their tasks, which would later become a routine for them in their journey across the various regions, until it was time for dinner. Which they got into with gusto as they were all tired and hungry. With dinner finished, they put out the campfire and decided to sleep, with Harry and Mione spooning together in the tent Harry erected, with Pikachu and Bulbasaur at their feet. It was altogether an uneventful day for the budding trainers.

The duo stayed in the clearing for about a week, Harry increasing Pikachu's training along with his own while Mione joined them from time to time as well. Harry utilized the presence of the small stream in training Pikachu. He made Pikachu dodge attacks by only allowing to jump between the rocks jutting out of the water surface around the stream, without touching the water while doing the movements. The attacks Pikachu had to dodge at first was pebbles thrown by Harry and Mione and later towards the end of the week, Pikachu had gotten skilled enough to dodge Bulbasaur's **razor leaf** attack.

Mione on the other hand taught Bulbasaur **leech seed**, along with improving accuracy of **razor leaf** and **vine whip**, strengthening the power of the later and increased her stamina and endurance by practicing **tackle**. By the end of the week, Pikachu has learned **double team**, greatly increased his speed and maneuverability with **quick attack**, **thunderbolt** and now possessed higher stamina and endurance with repeated usage of **tackle**. Only **Iron tail** remained a work in progress, but Harry was confident that after Pikachu gained some battle experience, he will naturally master it. On the other hand, Mione's Bulbasaur learned **sleep powder** by the end of their training camp.

* * *

The next day after a week passed since they started their little training camp, Harry and Mione got up early and was packed and ready to go after a healthy breakfast. They once again made their way through the forest at a leisurely pace, while looking for Pokémon to catch. It wasn't long before Mione found a Caterpie, who was all too happy to become her Pokémon. The group was just nearing the end of forest where Harry encountered a Pidgey, that didn't fly away at the sight of them like the rest of its species that the duo encountered earlier.

After a short battle, which began with Pidgey using **gust** that was endured by Pikachu holding on to the ground on all fours. Pikachu subsequently evaded Pidgey's quick attack, using its sudden loss in balance, due to missing its target, to get in a tackle followed up with a beautifully done **thunder shock **to defeat Pidgey, and Harry became the proud owner of Pidgey.

Checking the pokedex, it seems Pidgey, female, knew **quick attack**, **gust **and **peck**. The group took only an hour more to be clear of the forest, where they set up camp in order to continue training as well as to have lunch. Both of them decided to quickly make their way to Viridian city Pokémon centre after getting in a small training section. During the training, Harry once again went through a 'show your move' section with Pidgey, followed by telling the Pokémon of what all he observed and the future direction in which he wished to develop Pidgey. After which, he began to teach Pidgey, **wing attack**, while simultaneously working on her speed, stamina and accuracy.

Just as Harry and Mione, along with their Pokémon, were about to make their last stretch of journey to Viridian city, along a downward slope, they heard a loud scream coming all the way down the small hill they were on. With only a quick look at each other, they raced downwards to the source of distress, and came upon the sight of a young girl slightly older than them, who had bright orange hair done in a sideways ponytail, wearing a yellow t-shirt that was cut-off at the stomach, Jean shorts which clung to her beautifully curved rear, that had two red straps that came up and attached over her shoulders and wearing white tennis shoes with red design who was crouching down by the edge of a nearby large river, get thrown into the said river by a large scary looking and very angry Gyarados that was towering over her moments ago.

Harry didn't waste any time and asked Pikachu to use **Thunderbolt** on the enraged Pokémon, while he dropped his bag and blue jacket, jumping into the river to get a hold of the flailing girl before she drowned or get carried away by the river. Mione followed up by asking Bulbasaur to use **razor leaf**. The combined effect of **thunderbolt** and **razor leaf** was good enough to startle the Pokémon to snap out of its anger and with one last glare towards the group it swam away.

Making his way towards the girl, Harry reached out his hand and grabbed the girl close, "It's ok now. Gyarados is gone, you don't need to be worried anymore."

Harry's presence assuaged the girl, enough to make her calm down and started swimming along with him. Though the girl regained her balance, she seemed tired as she clung on to his body tightly until they reached the shore. Getting ashore, Harry noticed that the girl had become unconscious, which prompted him to give her CPR. Coughing up the water that she drank, the girl retained her consciousness.

A short rest and shake of her head, the girl shakily got up. Looking around and remembering what happened previously, she tightly hugged Harry who saved her and cried. Harry returned the hug, patting her back gently comforting her. After a while the girl calmed down, following which both Harry and the girl looked at each other, causing both of them to realize the situation they were in. Both Harry and the orange haired girl had wet clothes that stuck to their body closely, what's more the girl was straddling Harry. An amused cough from Mione prompted both of them to quickly stand, each sporting a red face from the blush. Standing up and with a blush on her face, the girl spoke while covering her wet body, "Thanks for saving my life. I was trying to catch some water Pokémon and somehow irritated Gyarados I guess."

"No problem, my name is Ashton Harry Ketchum, call me Harry please and this is my best friend and lover Mione Strauss along with her Pokémon Bulbasaur and my starter Pikachu. We both are from Pallet Town." Everyone gave a greeting as Harry introduced them.

Shaking the offered hand, the girl introduced herself, "My name is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean city. Thanks again for saving my life."

"You know this river is the main water source for the Pokémon in the forest behind us, the one through which route 1 is, as such it doesn't have much variety in water type Pokémon available. Mostly Magicarp, and one or two Psyducks, if they strayed far away from their group, and as we just saw some Gyarados make this river their habitat." Mione said, while handling a towel to Misty to dry herself while she helped Harry in drying him, Misty had a look of amazement on her face listening to Mione's knowledge while Harry had a look of pride on his.

"That's my Mione. You see Misty, Mione here is an aspiring Pokémon researcher while I want to be a Pokémon Master. She is amazing and helps me whenever I have a problem, whatever it may be. She is my strength and support in my journey to be a Pokémon Master."

Misty shook her head at their closeness and she felt a tiny bit of jealousy towards both of them for having such a close relationship.

"Harry your clothes are wet, strip them off and spread them over those rocks to let them dry. You too Misty, we will make camp here until your clothes are dry." Mione told the soaking wet duo.

Harry allowed Mione to remove his clothes, making Misty blush and ogle at the same time. Mione gave Harry a towel to wear as she put the wet clothes to dry. Meanwhile Harry pulled another towel for Misty so that she can remove her clothes while preserving her modesty. Soon Misty was left with a wrapped towel as her clothes was also put to dry out along with Harry's clothes.

Misty was blushing bright red seeing her clothes, including undergarments close to Harry's. While Misty was getting out of her blush induced stupor, Harry and Mione set up camp, including a small campfire. Seeing Misty standing there stunned, Harry grabbed her hand and led her to sit with him around the campfire. The action jolting her out of her stupor. Harry didn't let up as he pulled Misty into his lap, eliciting an 'epp' from her.

"Here rub your hands with mine Misty. That will get rid of the cold." Harry told her, his voice and breath hitting Misty's ear from behind, which made her shiver in excitement.

"Th..an..ks... Harry" Misty stuttered out as she followed Harry's instruction. Slowly Misty started enjoying the warmth of Harry's body, prompting her to bury herself closer to him. The closeness soon made Misty aware of the fact that only a towel separated their naked bodies. Subconsciously, Misty started rubbing her bum on Harry's flaccid member, letting out a soft moan in pleasure. 'So big', Misty was pulled into a fantasy, further resulting in her grinding Harry's flaccid member.

She was dragged out of her musings and further enjoyment by Harry, as he called to her, "Hey Misty, we just started our journey and are currently heading towards Viridian city. It is only a couple of hours at most from here. So, what do you say? Want to head over there together?". Harry had a small knowing smile as he invited Misty, which was mirrored by Mione.

"I would love too, since there is no point in staying here. Could you wait just a moment, after we finish drying off, to let me grab my bike and things."

"No problem Misty", the duo replied.

Harry and Misty enjoyed their impromptu cuddling for a while, until their clothes dried off, all the while Mione teased Misty with a knowing glint about her resting position. After getting dressed, Misty went to gather her things, while Harry and Mione praised Pikachu and Bulbasaur on their performance and completed their packing. After returning their Pokémon to their poke balls, Mione gave Harry a wet sloppy kiss for continuing to being who is, always saving the damsel in distress as well as giving her a good erotic sight.

Quickly grabbing her things, Misty soon joined the duo, making her blush again at the sight of affection, which prompted Harry and Mione to end their public display of affection and together the trio went to the city. The short trip towards the city only took a couple of hours as Harry said, it was evening by the time they reached the city as the sky started to darken.

* * *

Throughout the small trip, the three of them talked with each other about their dreams, their journey so far and the duo learning of Misty's dream of becoming the best water type Pokémon trainer. Mione's knowledge was a great help to Misty, and both became friends very quickly, which lessened Misty's jealousy towards Mione but did nothing to reduce her budding affection towards Harry as she listened more about him from Mione.

After an impromptu check up by the beautiful Officer Jenny of Viridian city, and getting a warning from her about a gang of Pokémon thieves, the trio found the Pokémon centre quickly. They soon entered the Pokémon centre, where they were greeted by a brightly smiling Nurse Joy, "Hello trainers, how may I help you?"

Harry spoke up by handing her his Pikachu and Pidgey's Poke ball, while Mione and Misty followed the same with theirs, "Please check up on our Pokémon Nurse Joy and we would like to have rooms for the night as well."

"No problem, the Pokémon will be checked out in a minute and here are two room keys, each room has two beds."

Nurse Joy healed their Pokémon with a practiced ease, returning the Pokémon to the trainers. Before heading to their rooms, Harry and Mione excused themselves in order to call back home. Using the video phone in the centre, both made their calls, which got an answer within a few rings. After seeing Harry on the other end of the call, Delia's face immediately lit up.

"Harry, honey it's good to see you. Where are you? How was your journey so far? How is Mione?"

"Hey, Mom. Both of us are fine. We have reached Viridian city now. I caught a Pidgey while Mione got a Caterpie. The journey was great. Both me and my Pokémon just started our training regimen, with Pewter city gym as our target. Of course, it will take some time, and we are taking slow but steady steps towards our goal."

"That's wonderful to hear Harry. Thanks for calling me son."

"No problem Mom. I know it will be a while after this call and just wanted to reassure you. Any way I just saw a poster about the Indigo league competition. What do you say Mom, should I enter and compete in this year's competition? You know I was thinking of taking it slow, but after seeing the poster...I don't know"

"If you want to then do it. The experience itself is worth the effort and I can surely say that it will help you in your goal of being a Pokémon master. But as usual don't rush it either, you have enough time and if my memory is correct then you have at least eight months or so before the Indigo league starts."

"Thanks Mom. Alright I am joining the competition then. Then again, I am still not going to rush it. Thanks for the advice Mom. See you later."

"Love you too Son. Now take care, honey. Call me when you have time."

With that Harry ended the call and started another call with professor Oak informing him of their current situation. With all the excitement and the long journey, both Harry and Mione were exhausted, thus deciding on an early night, both went to their room.

Upon entering the room, both Harry and Mione stripped off the clothes they wore, putting them up for cleaning in the room's washer and took a shower together. Having been together for so long, neither was shy about their nudity or closeness. While Harry and Mione slowly cleaned each other up, they discussed the new travel companion they have stumbled upon so to speak.

"You seem eager to have Misty tag along with us. Should I be worried?", Mione spoke playfully as she caressed Harry's chest.

"Really, it should be me asking you after seeing you undress her with your eyes Mione", Harry pinched her nipples as he retorted making Mione moan out loud.

Giggling, Mione took hold of Harry's semi-erect cock and started stroking it to full life as she replied, "Well you gotta admit, her tomboyish looks are attractive. And seeing you two, wet and straddling each other, it really turned me on."

Harry let out a slight moan under Mione's tender care, with lust filled eyes, he looked into Mione's eyes and said, "So shall we add her to our list of harems then?"

"Definitely", that was all Mione was able to say before both of them give in to their lust and started kissing, tasting each other as their lips parted and tongues rose and twisted around each other, to perform the age-old battle of passion.

**LEMON STARTS**

Both Harry and Mione clang tightly to each other as their hands roamed each other's body. Humping against one another, Mione took hold of Harry's cock between her puffy pussy lips while Harry took one of Mione's budding B-cup boobs in his mouth with the other was being fondled by his hands. It didn't take long for Mione to cum from their passion, Harry quickly got down between Mione's legs and took her inviting flower into his mouth. Harry eagerly sucked her clit along with pumping his fingers inside Mione's pussy.

Mione grabbed onto Harry's head, her fingers interlocked within his hair to stabilize her as she moaned under Harry's ministration. Harry vibrated his tongue along her clitoris like how he used to when he used his parseltongue ability, making Mione scream in pleasure as she came once again, desperately clinging to Harry as she lost strength in her legs. Harry held on to Mione's legs as he enjoyed her sweet nectar flowing out of her puffy lips.

After drinking up her nectar, Harry got up and kissed Mione, letting her taste herself. Moaning, Mione greedily tasted herself then slowly pulled back and trailed kisses across Harry's jawline, neck, chest going further below and finally took his hard cock in her mouth. She started to slowly worship his cock from the base, dragging her tongue neatly and slowly across the underside of the pulsing hot member, eventually coming up top, caressing the bulb with her tongue, as she rotated it across the pulsing head. After some more teasing, she burrowed her tongue in the small slit at the tip, making Harry to grab her by the hair, caressing her to continue her amazing performance. Mione once again slicked her tongue down the side of his cock, sucking, nibbling and biting his cock like a lollipop. Mione after completing a full rotation, slowly engulfed Harry's cock fully into her mouth, then increased the tempo of her rhythmic sucking. Soon Harry surrendered to Mione's skill as he spurted out ropes of cum into her mouth, which she drank without wasting a drop. Coming down from the lustful high, Harry pulled Mione up, holding her in his hands as he supported her with the help of the wall.

Looking into each other's eyes, both gasped, being out of breath, lust filled their very being as they kissed once again. When they parted their lips, a thin strand of spit connected their lips, like an eternal connection. Soon Mione begged with need, "Take me Harry". In one swift motion, Harry plunged his cock into her wet tunnel and started pumping her hard. Mione screamed to high heavens as she begged for more, "faster, harder". Harry complied and gave her the pounding she asked, as he angled his cock's entry to touch all her g-spots. Harry's mouth didn't stay idle as he once again took her breasts into his mouth, enjoying them thoroughly, making Mione drown in pleasure.

Soon both reached their climax, as they screamed each other's name. Coming down from their high, they looked at each other, Mione feeling Harry's still hard cock, slowly rotated her hips making Harry groan. Mione giggled, making Harry growl as he quickly spun her around and started pounding her doggy style. The pair went on to make love throughout the night in both baths as well as in their bed, only going to sleep after thoroughly exhausting each other.

**LEMON ENDS**

* * *

Morning came, bringing with it a bright and cheerful mood to the city. Harry as usual got up early and started going through his exercise regime, in which his Pokémon also joined in with their own training section that Harry had tailored for them. Mione decided to stay inside, as she was still sore from their nightly passion. She was reading through a book when Misty woke up and came out of her room for breakfast. Noticing Mione, she quickly joined her, whereupon she enquired the absence of Harry. Mione then told her about Harry's morning routine, then both enjoyed a peaceful meal as they waited for Harry to join them, where they both further got to know each other, halfway into which Harry joined as well.

After breakfast, the trio decided to journey together once again, Misty was very interested in the duo, especially having a crush on Harry, as such opted to join them in their journey towards Pewter city, since Cerulean city was along the way and one has to cross Pewter city in order to reach it, the whole thing was a win-win situation for her.

The group decided to rest in the city for one more day, utilizing the time to stock upon used up necessities like food, potions, etc. Mione decided to shop for food items as well as various potions, as she was more knowledgeable about it than Harry, Misty tagged along with her as she did have more understanding of the city layout than either of the trainers. Harry on the other hand used his free time to register for the league, then left the Pokémon centre to find trainers for engaging in Pokémon battles.

While the ladies were shopping around the city, Harry was asking around the various trainers that he met on his way, in tips regarding battling, caring for Pokémon and other miscellaneous information. Harry was also able to battle three trainers as well.

The first trainer he battled had a Rattata, a battle in which Harry used his Pikachu. It was a rather quick victory as Rattata only new **tackle** and **bite**, both of which Pikachu easily evaded. Harry utilised the chance to further improve his Pikachu's move set by allowing Pikachu to use **tail whip in order** to lower his opponent's defence, as well as to train in using **iron tail**. Each time Pikachu evaded the attack, he dished out a **tackle** on his own after his opponent's defence was lowered by his previous attack, then followed it up with **thunder shock**, thus ending the battle, earning him 100 poke dollars.

The second battle was with a trainer who used a Sentret. Harry used his Pidgey for this battle. The battle started off with Sentret trying to use **quick attack** followed up by **scratch**, Pidgey dodged both by quickly flying away, where upon she used **gust** to inhibit Sentret, who had used **defence curl** the moment it missed its attack and in doing so, allowed Pidgey to pull a **quick attack** along with a successful **wing attack** to help her in obtaining victory and Harry in earning another 100 poke dollars.

The last trainer had an Eevee, who Harry battled with Pikachu. The battle was a heart racing one as both Pokémon seemed to be equally fast and strong. Both Pikachu and Eevee used quick attack for attacking as well as dodging their opponent's attacks, like **thunder shock** from Pikachu and **Shadow Ball** from Eevee. In the end, it was Eevee who was nimbler, who dodged Pikachu's charge at the last moment by jumping up and landing a **double kick** and a **shadow ball** on Pikachu's back, ending the battle as the first loss for Harry. Harry was disappointed that he lost, but quickly calmed himself after the battle rush was out of his system. After which he gave the trainer his winnings, then promptly asked for tips and tricks he used in training his Pokémon as well as battle ideas.

The battles were exciting and Harry along with his Pokémon learned a lot from it. Pikachu especially was getting the hang of using his tail for offence, which could be clearly seen from his renewed attempts at learning **Iron Tail**. Pidgey learning **wing attack** during battle came as a bonus for the excited trainer as well. Harry was all too fired up by the time the ladies came back from their shopping trip so as to quickly start his journey and train more in order to strengthen his Pokémon. The rest of the evening, till dinner, Harry and the ladies both regaled on their own experience of the day and went to sleep early urged on by Harry so that they could start their journey early morning itself.

* * *

The next morning, Harry's plan for a quick start on their journey was derailed by a trio of Pokémon thieves, who called themselves Team Rocket. It was just when Harry and co., was about to start their journey that smoke filled the entrance hall of the Pokémon centre and three figures, a man, a woman and a meowth entered.

"What's going on?", coughed Mione, while Harry called out Pidgey to use **Gust** to clear away the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble", said the woman.

"Make it double", said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right", said the meowth.

"Wow a talking meowth", Harry said in amazement. Mione on the other hand, hit him on his arm, pouting, "I said I didn't want any weird gangs chasing after us on this journey"

"They could barely be considered one", shrugged Harry, giving her a wan smile.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, hand over all the Pokémon here or prepare to face us", said the woman who introduced herself as Jessie. She was a shapely woman, with magenta coloured hair, having curves in all the right places. She wore a white mini skirt with black knee-high stockings, boots and a white top with a bright red 'R' painted on the front over a black tight top, both of which exposed her midriff. Her counterpart, the one who introduced himself as James, also kept up with the theme of white, as he wore white pants and shirt, with the same logo on the front.

"You can't take these Pokémon; they are injured and ill. Besides, they don't belong to you", said Nurse Joy.

"Uh, who cares" James said in irritation, "Team Rocket has better use for them than these twerps, now hand them over"

"Yeah, not going to happen," said Harry as he called out Pikachu, while Mione and Misty joined him with Bulbasaur and Staryu.

"Well if you want a fight then come and get it, go Ekans", replied Jessie and James followed her lead, calling out his Pokémon, "You too, Koffing"

A purple snake, with yellow eyes and underbelly, having a yellow ring on its neck along with yellow tipped tail and a purple ball having white markings on its underside, with smoke coming out of it appeared before the trio. Misty lead the battle with her Staryu, "Staryu, use **water gun**". Harry followed behind her, "Pikachu use **Thunderbolt**"

The water and lightning combo did a good deal of damage as both Ekans and Koffing fainted.

"You two are pathetic", cried out meowth, "Now watch me swipe these twerps"

Mione was at the ready with her Bulbasaur for meowth, "Bulbasaur use **razor leaf**, follow it up with **sleep powder**."

The** razor leaf** blasted meowth back to his comrades and the trio of misfits were hit upon by **sleep powder** that took them out quite easily.

It was to this scene that Officer Jenny arrived with her Pokémon partner Arcanine. "Is everyone Ok?", she asked Nurse Joy who replied by pointing towards the trio of travellers, "Everyone and everything is Ok, thanks to these three. And look, they even caught the perpetrators", she ended by pointing to the pile of sleeping thieves.

Officer Jenny quickly cuffed the Team Rocket members and send them to jail with her co-workers, while she approached Harry, Mione and Misty, as Nurse Joy has left them to check upon on all the Pokémon. "Could you three explain what happened here?".

After recounting what happened and getting everything in order, the trio once again started their journey, this time, receiving heartfelt gratitude from Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

* * *

The trio set out on their next leg of journey to Pewter City as soon as they were done with their little excitement, Harry was brimming with energy, Mione was her usual calm self while Misty was clearly not a morning person which the duo learned from her disgruntled demeanour, which was especially high due to Team Rocket's antics. The path towards Pewter City was through Viridian forest, which was much bigger than the small route 1 forest. Viridian forest was home for far more variety of Pokémon, much tougher than the ones normally found in route 1 and provided a good challenge to the trainers in catching them. Harry was hoping to catch a new Pokémon in the forest.

After discussing among them, the trio came to a decision to stick around the forest for two or three days so that they can train their Pokémon along with looking for more. Misty didn't have much interest in the outing other than to spend as much time as she can with the duo, her crush on Harry overcoming her fear of bugs, which was rumoured to inhibit the better part of the forest, and Mione had research in mind more than training.

It took them the better part of the day to wander around the forest and to find a good camping zone. The clearing they found was near a river branch that seemed to flow through the entire forest, the area had a rocky surface and had a wide area devoid of trees. The group quickly set up camp and after a short rest, Harry started his training section with his Pokémon while Mione and Misty continued their discussion on water Pokémon. Misty was so engrossed in her discussion that she failed to notice that Harry has switched to boxers for his training section with the Pokémon, causing her to give out a cute little yelp with a severe blush on her face when she eventually found out. It took her a couple of minutes to get used to it as well as to not ogle blatantly. Mione on the other hand had a knowing smirk on her lips seeing the events unfold.

It was during the latter half of the second day that Harry encountered a Pokémon he wanted to catch. The Pokémon came as a surprise to both Harry and Mione. The trio had explored another part of the forest in the morning and came back empty handed to their camp to have lunch. It was during lunch that Pikachu pointed at the Pokémon that seems to be watching them from the shrubberies close to the clearing. The Pokémon turned out to be a Shroomish, a grass type Pokémon that was not native to Kanto and thus had no Pokedex entry. It was Harry's and Mione's classes with Professor Oak that helped them identify the small Pokémon.

On finding the Pokémon pointed out by Pikachu, Harry gathered some Pokémon food and slowly approached the small mushroom Pokémon. On reaching near the Pokémon, Harry crouched down and extended his hand with Pokémon food towards Shroomish. After cautiously waiting for some time and seeing no danger, Shroomish came out of the shrubbery to eat the Pokémon food that was offered. While Shroomish was eating, Harry and the ladies had a good look at the grass Pokémon.

Shroomish had the appearance of a grass mushroom, with light green coloured underbody and a brown, with green dotted mushroom like cover over the green portion with a small protrusion on its head. Further conversation identified the Pokémon as female.

The whole situation was a near repeat of Harry's first meeting with Pikachu, only this time Shroomish wanted to fight him before being caught. As such they had a short battle were Harry used Pikachu's speed to get the upper hand of Shroomish and finally catching her. Harry was over the moon as he got Shroomish, as he knew that she will grow to be a powerful Pokémon and the fact that he can use her in his upcoming battle was a clear bonus as well. After a short round of introductions, the group returned to their lunch now with the addition of Shroomish who enjoyed the company and food.

In the evening, Harry once again went through a 'show your moves section' with Shroomish, thus learning the fact that she knew **tackle**, **absorb**, **stun spore **and **sleep powder**. After going through various move options, Harry decided to teach Shroomish **Mega Drain**, since it was an upgraded version of **absorb** and was easy to learn as she already knew **absorb**. Along with that, Harry utilized the help of Mione's Bulbasaur in teaching Shroomish **razor leaf**.

**Mega Drain** training was simple, as all Shroomish had to do was repeatedly use **absorb** on the nearby trees to increase the amount of energy she can take in, thus she quickly learned the move. It had the added bonus of letting Shroomish get a feel of taking energy from the surroundings, as it will help her later in learning **energy ball** and **solar beam**. Bulbasaur was a good training partner for Shroomish, and with the formers help, quickly learned **razor leaf** within the next day.

On the third day, Harry had mock battle with Misty's Staryu and Starmie. While Misty's Pokémon were good, Harry's Pokémon were able to easily defeat them and in Pikachu's case even without using any electric type moves. The battle had helped Pikachu in finally learning **iron tail**, although he had a long way to go before mastering the move. Pidgey has become much faster and stronger and was trying to learn **tailwind** with the help of Harry. Shroomish showed exceptional tenacity in battle and had the clear makings of a battle junkie, which Mione speculated that was a factor in Shroomish upon evolution into Breloom turns into a grass/fighting type. Mione too joined in the battle section with her Pokémon, allowing her Caterpie to evolve into Metapod and evolve once more into Butterfree.

Fourth day was spent completely on exploring the Viridian forest for more Pokémon, while the group did find and battled many Pokémon, none was interested enough to catch any of them. The next day, the trio decided to head to Pewter City. Harry kept Shroomish out of her poke ball so that she could continue practicing **mega drain**. The rest of the journey to Pewter City was uneventful and they reached it when the sun was setting down in the horizon. Greeting the Pewter city Nurse Joy, getting their Pokémon checked, the trio retired for the night, where Harry and Mione once again engaged in a steamy session.

Harry decided to spend a few more days practicing with his Pokémon before challenging Brock, the Pewter city gym leader. For the upcoming gym battle, Harry decided to use Pikachu and Shroomish as they had more of a chance against Brock's ground/rock types than Pidgey. Although from the looks of it, Pidgey wasn't that far from evolving into Pidgeotto and Harry continued to help him in learning **tailwind, **which would help Pidgey in acquiring more speed as well as getting better in aerial maneuvers. Misty and Mione helped him in training his Pokémon, allowing Harry to make sure that his Pokémon has mastered the moves he wanted them to have up to a high enough level.

* * *

The morning, two days after their arrival at Pewter city, the ladies joined Harry on his way to challenge his first gym in the Indigo league. The Pewter City Gym was easily recognizable from its cave like design. Entering the gym, the trio was greeted by a tan skinned youth around twenty years of age, who had brown spiky hair. The gym leader Brock wore light grey pants and brownish orange shirt with a green vest on top of it. The lights in the gym was turned completely on as the challenger, Harry took his place. The gym true its roots, had a rocky surface for battle area, the sandy ground was dotted with various rock laying around the whole area.

"Welcome to Pewter City Gym. My name is Brock."

"Thanks, my name is Ashton Harry Ketchum, please call me Harry and of course I would like to challenge you for the Boulder Badge."

"Ok then, Harry, is this your first gym battle?", upon seeing Harry's affirmative, Brock continued, "the gym match will be a two on two Pokémon match, with only the challenger being allowed to substitute their Pokémon. Naturally once the two Pokémon have been selected, the challenger has to stick with them to finish the battles. The battle is over when both Pokémon of either of us are unable to battle. So, are you ready?"

"Ready as I could be."

As both trainers gave confirmation, the referee standing on the side called out the challenge and start of the battle, "Let the battle between Harry the challenger and Brock the Gym leader begin."

As soon as the call to begin was heard, Brock called out his Geodude, a ground/rock type Pokémon that was shaped like a ball of rock with two sturdy hands attached to it. Harry followed suit by calling Shroomish.

"A Shroomish, now that's something you don't see around here", Brock stated with clear interest.

"I know, got her from the Viridian forest. No idea how she got here in Kanto though."

"Alright then, show me what you got Harry, Geodude use **tackle**", Geodude rushed forward hearing its trainer's instruction.

"Jump up and counter with **razor leaf** Shroomish", Shroomish performed like a star.

"Geodude use **defence curl** followed up with **sand attack**." while reducing the damage taken from **razor leaf**, by using **defence curl,** Geodude inhibited Shroomish using the **sand attack**. "Follow it up with **rock throw** Geodude."

"Shroomish, calm yourself and use **sleep powder**", Shroomish calmed after listening to Harry and quickly spread her **sleep powder** before being hit by rocks thrown by Geodude. As **sleep powder** was a wide area attack, the inhibition to her visibility by the sand attack had no effect on Shroomish's use of **sleep powder.**

"Geodude get out of there", Brock urged but it was too late.

Geodude was instantly put to sleep while Shroomish suffered some serious damage. "Shroomish use this chance to use **Mega drain** and heal yourself", Shroomish quickly followed her trainer's instruction as she shook off the effects of sand attack. Shroomish's **mega drain** was super effective on Geodude weakening the ground/rock type while strengthening itself.

"Nicely done Shroomish, now finish it up with **razor leaf**", Shroomish send out a series of sharp leaves that easily knocked out the sleeping geodude.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Gym leader send out your last Pokémon", the referee intoned.

"That was really well-done Harry, you didn't panic after the **sand attack** followed by **rock throw** and was able to turn the match around. I am impressed."

"Thanks Brock, we truly worked at it to get even to this level."

"Good, well let's see how you handle my next Pokémon. Come on out Onix", Brock called out his second and final Pokémon, a massive rock/ground type Pokémon that had the shape of a snake made out of rocks, Onix.

"How do you feel Shroomish, do you want to keep going?", Harry asked his Pokémon, to which she replied firmly in favour of another battle 'Shrom, Shro, Shroomish'. "Alright let's show them what we got."

"Go Onix start up with **screech** followed up with a full body **tackle**." The **screech** attack made both Harry and Shroomish flinch at the loud grating noise. Onix used their sudden immobility to quickly gain speed and momentum for its **tackle**.

"Shake it off Shroomish and quickly use **stun spore** on Onix", Shroomish shook itself from its stunned state, quickly used **stun spore** which hit Onix directly who was already too close to Shroomish in lieu of its **tackle** attack. But Onix still powered through the effects of **stun spore** and slammed Shroomish away with its huge tail portion. Shroomish stood little chance against Onix's attack especially after her battle with Geodude.

"Shroomish is unable to battle, challenger send your next and last Pokémon", the referee called out.

"Nice work Shroomish, get some rest", recalling Shroomish back, Harry looked towards his starter Pikachu. "Well buddy, it looks like it's just you and me. Let's win this battle for Shroomish as well." Pikachu nodded in high spirits and entered the battle area on all fours, ready to rumble.

"Pikachu, an electric type? Are you sure about your choice Harry?", Brock asked in surprise.

"Yep, I am sure Brock and we are going to win it too"

"Is that so?" Brock said, surprise visible on his face, nonetheless, he continued the battle, "Go Onix use **rock throw**"

"Pikachu use **double team**, followed up by **quick attack**", Pikachu easily evaded the high-speed rocks that were thrown by substituting via **double team** as well as got behind Onix and used quick attack from there, making Onix stagger a bit, but it appeared to be unaffected by the move.

"Onix use **dig** and follow it up with **slam**,"

"Pikachu use the rocks to jump around the field using **quick attack** and throw Onix of your tail", Pikachu showed his extreme speed as well as his high maneuverability by jumping all around the field. Alas, Onix still managed to come up close to Pikachu slamming from underneath, sending him flying into the air.

"Pikachu spin around and use the downward movement to strengthen your **iron tail** and give Onix a full taste of your move"

"**Iron tail**? Quick Onix move out of the way", it was now Brock's turn to stagger as Pikachu spun around in the air and used the downward momentum to slam a super charged iron tail on Onix. Onix cried in pain, the steel type move showing its effectiveness.

"Pikachu don't let up and use **quick attack** followed by another **iron tail** to end the battle"

"Oh no you don't, Onix snap out of it and use **dig**", Onix quickly ploughed through the pain the previous **iron tail** inflicted and was about to use dig when it suddenly spasmed and became immobile.

"Damn it, the **stun spore** took effect", Brock cursed. And that small window was all Pikachu needed to close in on the stunned Onix and use another **iron tail** with the added momentum of **quick attack**. Onix let out another cry before fainting.

"Onix is unable to battle. The match goes to the challenger Ashton Harry Ketchum", the referee called out the final outcome.

Pikachu quickly jumped on to Harry's waiting hands with a cry of jubilation, 'Pipikachu', who twirled the electric mouse Pokémon on a well-deserved win and an amazing performance. Both trainer and Pokémon were ecstatic of their first Pokémon gym victory.

Brock smiled seeing their exuberance and approached the cheering duo after recalling his Onix. "Once again a really well played battle Harry. Pikachu's **iron tail** came as a surprise, especially considering the fact that this was your first gym battle."

"Pikachu is my starter Pokémon and I already knew that you use ground/rock type Pokémon. So, we started learning **iron tail** from the very start of our journey, since an electric type is weak against said Pokémon types and **iron tail** was the most effective move Pikachu could use against them."

"Really impressive Harry. It wasn't just that though, your use of environment as well as keeping up with the battle situations where you turned a bad situation into your favour, all show that you have the potential to be an amazing trainer. Keep it up as you still have a long way to go."

"Thanks Brock and I will."

"Well here, take the badge, you earned it, the Boulder Badge", said Brock giving Harry his gym badge, "I will be looking forward to your accomplishments in the upcoming league championship. So, do well."

"I will of course try my very best, thanks for the great battle Brock."

"No problem and good luck in your journey Harry."

After saying farewell to Brock, Harry joined Mione and Misty who were waiting outside. Mione tackle hugged Harry as soon as he came out, Harry enjoying her hug and leaned down to capture her lips in his. Breaking their public display of affection, Harry saw Misty with a blush on her face. Misty said her congratulations with a small stutter in her voice as she saw the duo's affection towards one another, as she was not quite used to it yet. She was further embarrassed when Harry quickly gathered her in a hug of his own, kissing her cheek, close to her lips. Mione joined in the hug to make Misty laugh and soon the trio went to celebrate Harry's first victory.

"That was an amazing battle Harry, you really did well out there." Misty gushed as soon as they started their journey back to the Pokémon centre.

"I told you Harry had this one in the bag." Mione chimed in, pride clear in her voice.

"Thanks Misty and I love you too Mione.", Harry said, giving a quick peck on the lips of Mione. Causing Misty to feel slightly envious along with excitement from Harry's victory.

"Wait till we go to bed; I have a nice present for you to unwrap." Mione purred in a sultry tone, making Misty blush as her mind conjured all types of erotic situations.

"Can't wait for it", Harry said in an equally needy tone as he squeezed Mione's bum, getting a moan from her in response. All the while, Misty was subtly grinding her thighs together which wasn't missed by the couple as a knowing look were exchanged between them.

"I hope you can help me train some time Harry", Misty said gathering her courage as she clung to him, pressing herself against his left side mirroring Mione who was on Harry's right side.

"It would be my pleasure, Misty", Harry smiled as he pulled Misty close, subtly squeezing her bum in the process, getting a sweet moan from her as well.

With two girls on each hand, Harry reached the Pokémon centre upon which, Harry and Mione were eager to contact their parents and professor Oak in sharing their good news. With applause and caution given in equal measure, the calls were finished.

The next part of their journey towards Cerulean city would take Harry and the ladies through Mount Moon, a mystical place to have a journey through for the travellers. Harry and Mione was excited about it, as both were looking forward towards catching a few Pokémon that were said to be native to Mount Moon.

Finishing up their celebration, shopping spree and packing up, the trio retired for the day, where Harry unwrapped his present, Mione, literally, and enjoyed each other's warmth and passion. The trio started their trek towards Mt. Moon on the very next day. From Pewter city, it only took about two and a half hours to reach the entrance of Mt. Moon. Looking into the deep dark tunnel, which was illuminated with the help of lamps at equal intervals, that seemed to go on Harry, Mione and Misty looked at one another. With a firm resolve and a calm smile brought by the company of one another, the trio bravely entered the mountain path.

* * *

**AN**

**review response for Ragnerock: The story will follow the anime, and some plots for fluff if I get ideas for them. Red was just there for convenience sake.**

**review response for deadkid23: how was this chapter's fluff?**

**review response for Jomni: I will definitely add them, thanks for the suggestion**

**review response for hmmm: Is Harry and Hermione be the only reincarnated ones? Maybe, don't know we'll see.**

**Making them older means, they have more maturity and should have a depth of character, something which I am not heavily invested on. As I said, I am writing this in a very light, childish (but lemony goodness) sense. If it disappoints you, I can only say sorry.**

**So how is it? Please read and review.**

**AN**


End file.
